Reason for Holding On
by Ponyville Ranger
Summary: When Blitz is involved in an accident, Ember rushes to the hospital to see him. A short one-shot focusing on my OC's Ember and Blitz.


Hello, everyone, and welcome back to my next story. I got the idea in my head for this bit and decided to roll with it. It focuses on my OC's Ember and Blitz. It's short, but I may make a second part to you enjoy!

Ranger Bravo.

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, his blurry vision clearing to reveal the gray sky above. It hurt. He couldn't move. And was afraid to. He could feel the cool drops of water against his face. He realized he was lying on his back, and turned to see his cruiser on its roof. The driver door was open. He vaguely saw the ambulance roll up, the flashing of red lights, the streak of lighting across the sky, the ponies in light blue rushing up to him. He smiled weakly. He felt the hooves on his neck, one of his eyelids being pulled open as a light was shined in it. Then an image of her flashed across his mind and his eyes opened further.

"...Not... dying... here... Not... yet..."

She ran down the halls of HQ. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She always feared something like this but always tried to force it out of her thoughts. Yet reality had slapped her across the face with it. Her teeth were gritted as she tried to hold in her tears. The door of the building flew open as she ran outside and jumped into her cruiser. Tires squealed and smoke erupted from the rear tires as the car flew out of the lot. Never in her life had she driven so fast. Lights flashed. Sirens wailed. Tears were in the corners of her eyes. Her breaths were hitching as she tried to focus. She blinked, and raised a hoof to wipe her eyes. A mixture of panic, fear, and hope were raging within her heart. She had to get to him.

"Don't die on me. Don't you dare leave me..." Her words broke off as she inhaled sharply, trying to keep focus.

Lights moved vertically down his field of vision as white walls moved down the sides. Ponies raced alongside the bed he lay on. Some were talking, still checking his vitals, barking orders to one another. It sounded muffled to him. He wanted to see her face. Her pink and black hair. Her blues eyes. He knew she would come. He could count on it.

His head whirled. Some of it was from the accident. Some was from the medical treatment he'd been given. He blinked slowly, taking a deep breath. "...Em..."

Tires screeched to a stop in the parking lot of the hospital. Hooves hit the pavement as they carried her through the front doors. As soon as she entered she opened her mouth, prepared to announce who she was and who she was there for, but the receptionist already knew, pointing down the hall. Ember blinked and nodded a thank you before breaking into a run down the hall.

Her hooves carried her as fast as they could. Her lungs burned but she didn't care. Her heart pounded, both from the exertion and from the whirlwind of emotions coursing through her. She ran past a nurse carrying papers and bumped into him, knocking the papers out of his hooves. She turned back, yelling out a sorry as she continued. She never stopped. She had to get to him. She had to see him. She had to make sure he was okay.

Blitz groaned as he looked toward the window. Streaks of rain created tiny streams down the pane. He knew she'd be there. "I'll wait for you..." he said softly.

She found the door, her hooves skidding to a halt before one jetted forward to push the door open. She burst through the door, her form freezing when she saw him lying there on the bed. He turned slowly to her, giving a weak smile. "...Blitz..." She ran to him, stopping beside the bed as she raised a hoof to rest on his.

"...I knew you'd be here..." he said, his voice soft.

She broke. "...Blitz..." She lunged at him, holding him in her forelegs. Eyes squeezed shut, she held him. She pulled away, regaining her composure. She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Of course I did."

"I waited for you... I couldn't leave you alone..."

"You're not going anywhere. Not without me." She offered a meek smile.

He raised a hoof to wipe her eye as a soft chuckle escaped him. "Wouldn't think of it."

"What happened? I heard you over the com."

"Wet roads."

"It's dry from the station to here."

"Yeah, that figures... Raining on me. Chasin' this guy and he rammed me. Lost control and flipped."

Her hoof clenched. If she found that other guy she was going to give him heck. Her grip relaxed as she looked at her boyfriend. "You're gonna be fine."

"Sore as crap. But I'll live..."

"You better." She cocked a grin. "Don't make me chase you down in the afterlife."

It hurt to laugh but he couldn't help it. "I believe it."

She exhaled deeply. "I'm just glad you're okay. You scared the crap outta me."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to."

She rubbed her hoof across his. "Just rest. I'll take care of things at command until you're back on your hooves."

He cocked his gaze. "But I should be able to come back to work tom-" A white hoof placed on his lips stopped him.

"No. You're not," she said firmly. "You'll stay until you're cleared to leave. Got it?"

"Mmuh?"

"No buts. You made me second in command, which means I'm in charge while you're out of commission, right?"

He blinked. "Rmmmm."

"Then right now, you take orders from me. And I say keep your butt in this bed until you're officially cleared. I catch you out, I'll put you back in it myself, understand?" There was a ferocity mixed with a bit of coyness in her gaze and tone. Her eyes seemed to glow bright blue. And he didn't doubt her either. Her attitude is what got her the nickname the Blue Flame. She can burn hot and cold.

He raised a hoof to his forehead. "Mm-mm!"

She pulled her hoof away. "Good. Now, can I get you some coffee, juice, water?"

"Well, there is one thing..." he said, a tint coming to his cheeks.

She cocked her head. "'Kay?"

"Can I get a kiss before ya possibly kill me?" he asked with a grin.

She smirked, and leaned down closer. "Fine. Guess I can give you that." She kissed him, then pulled away a bit, smiling at him. Then her expression turned serious again even though she was still smiling. "But I will suplex you back into this bed if you try to leave it."

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied quickly.

She smiled, then made her way over to the door. "But seriously, is there anything you want?"

"Some water would be good," he answered.

"Roger that." She moved around the door, then popped her head back around, smirking. "And I'll see about sneaking ya in some raspberry doughnuts, 'kay?" She winked.

"You know me!" he chuckled.

"Love you."

"Love you."

"Brb." She moved around the door, closing it.

He twitched his mouth, then slowly moved a back leg over the side of the bed.

The door swung back open, revealing her standing there with a firm, narrow gaze. "Bliiiitz."

He gulped. "Eh heh heh." He moved his leg back.

She motioned a hoof toward her, then to him, indicating she was watching him. "Wise choice, commander." Still smirking, she moved out into the hall and closed the door.

He exhaled. Here he was in a hospital, yet she'd kill him if he disobeyed her order. He was pretty sure the morgue didn't need another body, so he opted to listen to her. He'd like to keep his legs intact anyway.

END


End file.
